26 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-26 ; Comments *Start of show: "If you were listening to last night's programme, you will have heard me mention the fact I'd got a cold and by tonight I might very easily have lost my voice. Well, as you can tell, it's about to go. But the show must go on. On tonight's programme, a session from the Cigarettes, four or five tracks from the Stiff Little Fingers LP, a new single from the Jam - I can't even speak at all. More records from Modern Eon, the Contortions, the Tearjerkers, Cabaret Voltaire, the Misfits, the Selecter, Rotzkotz, Martha & The Muffins, Home Service, the Offs, Scritti Politti and Penetration. And to start, Siouxsie & The Banshees." *John is very under the weather, and it is apparently before the days of Sick Pay at the Beeb.... *That afternoon he has been at the Cafe Royal for the filming of the National Rock & Pop Awards, which will be broadcast on TV the following night.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nlrw9SFrcUw *Original rip only covered side 2 of T220 and this soon degenerated into severe distortion. *Newly available rerip cures most of the distortion (though some remains - the physical screeching of the tape was painful to listen too and I hope has not damaged the heads of my Nak!) *Best of all, there is now a side 1 so aside form a short gap during a track for a tape flip, the show is complete. Sessions *Cigarettes only session, recorded 15th January 1980, repeat, first broadcast 24 January 1980. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Happy House (7") Polydor POSP 117 :(Mike Read is hovering like a vulture as he is convinced John will not be able to carry on with the show.....) *Stiff Little Fingers: Wait And See (album - Nobody's Heroes) Chrysalis CHR 1270 *Cigarettes: Frivolous Disguises (session) *Attic: Don't Touch Me (EP - All Plans Exist) Brain Boosters bb003 *Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps: Who Slapped John (album - Bluejean Bop) Capitol T 764 *Penetration: Nostalgia (album - Moving Targets) VirginV 2109 *Bogey Boys: You Can't Catch Me (v/a album - The London R&B Sessions) Albion DAI 2 *Rolling Stones: You Can't Catch Me (album - 2 No. 2) Decca LK 4661 *Scritti Politti: Doubt Beat (EP - 4 A Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 *Stiff Little Fingers: Tin Soldier (album - Nobody's Heroes) Chrysalis CHR 1270 *King Stitt: Reality (7" - Rhyming Time/Reality) Banana *Cigarettes: It's The Only Way To Live (Die) (session) *Offs: Zero Degrees (7" - Everyone's A Bigot / 0°) 415 911x39 *Come: Come Sunday (7" - Come 1) Come Organisation WDC 88 *Cleveland Crochet And The Sugar Bees: Hound Dog Baby *Home Service: The New Age Ain't It Cool *Stiff Little Fingers: I Don't Like You (album - Nobody's Heroes) Chrysalis CHR 1270 *Jam: Going Underground (7") Polydor POSP 113 *Selecter - Everyday (album - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone CDL TT 5002 (tape flip during this song) *Rotzkotz - We're The Rest (album - Much Funny) Hipocrite (HIP) 666 *Rotzkotz - Pressure Mark (album - Much Funny) Hipocrite (HIP) 666 *Martha and the Muffins - Monotone (album - Metro Music) Dindisc DID 1 :(JP: "While that was going on, another phone call, this time from Andy Peebles, who is with the Specials in Washington, and sounded to be having a jolly good time over there as well. I don't know. I mean, here am I stuck in this miserable studio by meself with a sore throat in sure knowledge that tomorrow Peter Powell is going to be really obnoxious about the fact that Wolves beat Liverpool this evening. There are times, you know, when you feel like giving up." had lost [http://www.liverweb.org.uk/report.asp?rec_id=4141 0-1 at Molineaux].) *Cigarettes: Valium World (session) *Romancers: I Still Remember (album - Best Vocal Groups in Rock and Roll) Dooto *Misfits: Teenagers From Mars (EP - Beware) Plan 9 / Cherry Red PLP9 *Stiff Little Fingers: Fly The Flag (album - Nobody's Heroes) Chrysalis CHR 1270 *Cabaret Voltaire: Silent Command (7") Rough Trade RT 035 *Tearjerkers: Murder Mystery (7") Back Door DOOR 001 *Krypton Tunes: My Night To Moan (EP - Extended Play) Secret SR 009 *Modern Eon: Second Still (EP - Pieces) Eon EON 001 *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Riot Act (album - Get Happy!!) F-Beat XXLP 1 *Cigarettes: Can't Sleep At Night (session) *Contortions: My Infatuation (album - Buy) ZE/Island ILPS 7002 *Stiff Little Fingers: Nobody's Hero (album - Nobody's Heroes) Chrysalis CHR 1270 *Michael And The Majestics: Midnight Runner (album - Rock & Roll Instrumentals) File ;Name *1980-26-02 Peel Show Tape 220.mp3 ;Length *1:57:55 ;Other *File created from T220 of 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22 Available * Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:1980